Question: The following line passes through point $(10, -10)$ : $y = -\dfrac{15}{14} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Substituting $(10, -10)$ into the equation gives: $-10 = -\dfrac{15}{14} \cdot 10 + b$ $-10 = -\dfrac{75}{7} + b$ $b = -10 + \dfrac{75}{7}$ $b = \dfrac{5}{7}$ Plugging in $\dfrac{5}{7}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{15}{14} x + \dfrac{5}{7}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(10, -10)$